In the state of the art, it is known, for example, to determine, or to monitor, temperature via evaluation of the electrical resistance of a resistance element. The resistance elements are, in such case, for example, applied on a substrate via thin film techniques or thick film techniques. In order to prevent corrosion, mechanical damage or the loss of part of the active/sensitive layer, e.g. through evaporation, most often, a coating in the form a passivating layer is applied. The layer correspondingly sensitive for the measuring and the substrate and other layers then together form the actual measuring sensor.
Problematic is the fact that, in the field of temperature measuring technology, more and more, applicability for higher temperatures up to 1000° C. and beyond is required. Examples of such applications are thermal treatment processes in conventional ovens or furnaces and temperature measurements in automobile engines. The sensor must, in such case, withstand extreme conditions. Since the layers have, in given cases, different coefficients of thermal expansion, high temperatures produce mechanical stresses in the layers, which can e.g. bring about cracks in the individual layers. This can lead to complete failure, or the resistance value, or temperature coefficient (TCR-value), of the sensor element becomes significantly altered.